


Downsides of modern medicind

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Loopy tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Tony gets his wisdom teeth tsken out. Ans Rudolph gets stuck baby sitting a loopy, blood filled tony.Inspired by rudolph-sackville-bagg on tumblr!!!!!
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Downsides of modern medicind

Rudolph had been very confused about wisdom teeth. What do you mean you grow extra teeth and gotta get them removed? Then again, as a vampire he didn't really need any teeth besides his fangs.

When Tony got his wisdom teeth out, he had been warned that he may come back a bit...odd. Which is ok, modern medicine is weird anyways.

It would have been nice if someone thought to warn him about the blood in his mouth though.

Dottie was helping Tony into the castle when Rudolph flew down to greet them.

" tony your back- your bleeding!" Tony looked up at him with big puffy cheeks and blood around his lips. He stumbled forward and grabbed onto Rudolph and hugged him around his waist since he had been floating.

"You're sooo cool!" He rubbed his face into his stomach. Rudolph didn't know what to do, although he loved the affection from the mortal, the smell of his blood was not. Helping. At. All. He looked to bob and dottie for help. Only to find that they were laughing and taking a video. 

" Where is tony? Did you bring home the right blonde mortal?" Bob laughed at him and nods,

" i thought we told you he would be a bit odd when he came back?" 

" yes, A bit! Not...this! And you said nothing about blood!" 

" did you think they would take his teeth out with magic? To remove something there will be blood. But he is a little doped up and will be for a while. Probably won't even remember all of this either." 

Rudolph looked down at tony who was still rubbing his head against his stomach and gently pushed him back.

" so he will be like this for…" 

Dottie chimed in " a few hours maybe, or until he gets some good sleep to get it out of his system." 

Rudolph nods ," ok, i can get him to sleep. `` he pushed tony's head back away from him only to hear him whine as he did.

Dottie checked a notebook " bob and i have another errand to go too. Can you watch him?" 

" His mouth is bleeding and you want me to watch him?" Rudolph's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he looked at the thompsons. They remember he is a vampire right…?

Dottie just nods " we know you wont hurt him. Also he will need new cotton balls in his mouth soon, there should be some in the kitchen drawer by the sink. Have fun!" And they walked back out the front door into the sunlight. Stopping rudolph from getting them. 

Tony waved his arms up and down as rudolph held him back away from his waist. 

" let me hug you! You fit in my arms perfectly." Tony complained, blood sliding down his chin as he talked. Guess that's why he needs cotton balls. 

" hey tony. How about you go to your room and I'll be right up ok…" he floated out of Tony' s reach.

Tony threw his hands down to his sides and puffed out his puffy cheeks the best he could " but I wanna play with you!" 

" we can play in your room?" Rudolph was amused by this tony. He was so demanding and adorable...well he might just enjoy taking care of this tony after all.

Tony just nods " fine." He whined again. So whiny. Rudolph nodded and flew to the kitchen, finding the cotton balls easily.

Then he heard something crash, something break, and and tony scream.

Ok maybe this wouldn't be so fun.

He flew quickly to find Tony at the bottom of the stairs..he should have been halfway up them by now! Turns out he was sitting like a gargoyle on top of the end table against the wall, with a broken flower vase on the floor. Tony seemed fine but why...why was he on the table? 

" Tony, I said head to your room, why did you get on the table..?" He started to pick up the pieces of broken vase. Tony pointed to the stairs upset.

" I couldn't fly so I was going to fly this way and that...whatever that is scared me!" 

Rudolph couldn't help but laugh, " you can't fly Tony...i can. I will just help you, Remember." 

Tony shook his head and had a determined look as he stood quickly on the end table. " no, I can fly, watch!" And he jumps off it.

It was only a 2 foot drop, but Rudolph still caught Tony quickly, dropping the broken pieces of vase back onto the floor.

"See, i can fly!" He laughed and hugged Rudolph again. Rudolph laughed a bit and tried to put Tony down on the ground.

" no, I caught you. I thought humans were smarter than this." 

" I'm not a human, I'm a vampire. See! I got blood in my mouth and I can fly so I gotta be a vampire." Tony poked his cheeks and made a face " ow."

Rudolph just laughed. This tony may be a handful but he was so amusing. This was the most entertaining thing he had seen in 300 years. He took Tony's hand, flying up a bit with him. 

" Let's get you to your room ok" he looks at Tony's mouth, the thought of his blood coming back to the front of his mind as he took the wiggling boy upstairs. 

Rudolph made sure to lock the door, incase anyone smelled his blood. Honestly they would have probably come already if they did, but better safe than having to fight a vampire and a loopy Tony at the same time. 

Tony was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling.rudolph looked at the bag of cotton balls in his hand and then at Tony's mouth...he could do this. Just take out the delicious blood covered cotton balls from the mouth of the boy he had a little more than a crush on, and put in new ones without eating him up. That wasn't too hard. Not at all.

______

Rudolph hated modern medicine if this is what it does to people. He has planned to just do it on the floor since tony was there and still already, but apparently tony had different plans. He looks at Rudolph and grins and hugs him again. This time putting his head over his shoulder but still snuggling him and refusing to let go. It should not be this hard to make a human let go and stay still. After chasing around tony- who was somehow convinced he was count dracula- he wrapped him up tightly in the blanket and put him on the bed. Even then Tony kept wiggling so much that Rudolph had to sit on him to keep him still so he could actually start the hard part of this. 

Rudolphs hands were covered in Tony's blood and that was not helping at all. Leaning close to his face to see where the new cotton balls need to go didn't help either. 

Neither did Tony leaning up and kissing his nose at random. Tony giggled and wiggled under him as Rudolph touched his nose with his blood covered fingers. Why couldn't the thompsons do this before they left. This is hell. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and took a deep breath.

" toyn can you not do that right now. Please. Any other time this would be more than welcome but not when you are bleeding so much."

He kept changing out the cotton balls until he had a small container of delectable little bitesize blood balls and Tony's mouth was full of new ones. He cleaned off his face and finally got off him and floated to the ceiling. 

" I almost think you're more trouble than you're worth…."he mumbled, but of course he didn't mean that, Tony was worth all the trouble in the world.

Tony managed to free himself from the blanket and was counting his fingers, he had said six at least 12 times now.

Rudolph flew back down beside his bed and glanced at Tony. He held his thumb and nods " six…" He seems pretty distracted. Rudolph looked to the small container of used cotton balls. One wouldn't hurt. And it isn't like Tony needs them anyways. He has plenty of blood still in his mouth which is totally not tempting to just kiss him and see how much he can get from that alone. 

Rudolph quickly put a cotton ball in his mouth, not noticing Tony staring at him now. 

His blood was a little sweet and a little bit coppery, although the cotton ball gave it a weird texture. He hadn't eaten in a day because of the surgery, but he tended to eat more sweet things. Point was it tasted better than he dreamed. 

Rudolph sighed happily and looked over at tony, who was looking between the cotton balls and rudolph. He had been caught. 

Luckily tony spoke so he wouldn't have to explain. 

" can we play now? You promised." 

"Yes, yes we can play." Rudolph is very thankful for any other topic.   
______

Rudolph was having fun with whatever game they were playing. He wasn't quite sure. Tony was making it up but seemed very convinced they were doing it right. Of course sometimes the game would stop when tony would hug him and not let go, not that rudolph was wanting him too. 

It was during a cuddle break with tony's head against rudolph's chest as they floated that tony decided to mention agian how he was a vampire, when he is in fact, not.

" i'm the best vampire in the world. Right RuRu?" Rudolph did not care for RuRu but he learned not to fight loopy tony. 

" why do you want to be a vampire so bad?" He patted his head as he looked down at his mortal.

" I never heard of a vampire and human getting married, so I gotta be a vampire so we can get married." 

Rudolph fell to the floor with tony. That wasn't at all what he expected. He expected vampires to be cool or something else, not to marry him!

" t..that is..how did you. Why is that your reasoning!" 

But Tony had fallen asleep. Just leave Rudolph hanging after that why don't you. Rudolph put him in bed and slid down to the floor as he ran what the drugged up kid asleep behind him said. 

Did Tony actually want to marry him? Or was that the lack of teeth talking? Does tony like him back? He didn't have time to answer that because the thompsons were knocking on the bedroom door. Rudolph let them in and just nodded as he walked out past them. Neither parent bothered to ask him about the container of bloody cotton balls he was carrying.

______

" you mean you really don't remember anything?!" Rudolph was floating in the air above a no long as loopy tony. He had common sense now. Tony scrunched up his face as he tried to think. He looked up at Rudolph.

" i remember you ate a cotton ball from my mouth." 

Rudolph could feel his face get warmer than it should ever be and shook his head " that's all? Nothing else?" 

" nope. A side effect of getting my teeth removed is possible memory loss while I'm loopy. I didn't..do anything too weird did i?" 

Rudolph debated telling him about what he said. About wanting to marry him. 

" You thought you could fly and claimed to be count Dracula for half the day. " he floated down and booped Tony on the nose giving him a smug look. " and you kissed me right here." 

Tony turned red " d..did not." 

Rudolph grinned at him. " oh i think you did~" 

Maybe telling Tony about what he said could wait, teasing him as much more fun.


End file.
